borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Skrappy
i dont know whats going on but on my 360 instead of the normal walking noise he sounded like a claptrap lol Kippeth 11:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) the green health bar over skrappy is to clue in the player to the fact that skrappy is killable. either by inaccurate fire on the part of the player or by bandit action as they will be hostile to a skrappy on the loose and the mission fails if said critter does not make it to its bolt hole inttact. this is not apparent if S.O.P. (kill every hostile thing in sight) has been observed prior to freeing the skrapper. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 09:23, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Pictures This article definitely needs a higher quality picture of Skrappy and some more shitz n' gigz pictures--Mishulover69 03:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Improved! I cleaned it up a bit and added A LOT more information to him.(If it's even a guy)--Mishulover69 03:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Loot? does skrappy drop anything worth killing him for? --sX-- 07:41, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :i got an equalizer(masher) and a couple of mods off him. well actually i was trying to screenshot him and he put himself to sleep on the trash barrel fire, but thats what sprang out of him/her/it(whatever) Dr. Clayton Forrestor 08:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Glitch? I already beat the game twice and I did the mission after I killed the destroyer, would that scrappy still grow up? Because I think I checked a few times and still not grown up. :you may be on to something. skrappy may require the defeat of destroyer after rescue to trigger maturation. keep us posted. <+> Dr. F I had yet to beat the Destroyer on Playthrough One, and saw and fought a Skrappy "All Grown Up". This is after the patch 1.3.0 04:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC)He Who Has No Name. Glitch #2 Just throwing this out there: If you complete the quest "Earl's Best Friend" but don't turn it in until AFTER you beat the Destroyer in playthrough 2, Skrappy will never spawn, nor will Skrappy "all grown up" spawn. Not sure about PT 1, but I'm missing out on killing Skrappy in PT 2.5 because of this glitch. -- Claptrap 21:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Know what sucks when i beat the mission skrap wasnt there then i come back and hes "all grown up " Skrappy and Skrappy Is there a reason why Skrappy and Skrappy "all grown up" are consolidated into the one article? Obviously they are two iterations of the same skag, however from a game structure point of view, Skrappy is one unit (an NPC) and Skrappy "all grown up" is another unit (an Enemy). I propose that the Skrappy "all grown up" content be migrated to a standalone article where it can document the distinctly different mini-boss. See also the Sledge-to-Motorhead articles and Dr. Zed-to-Dr. Ned. -- WarBlade 10:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :No objections then? In that case the migration proposal has been actioned. -- WarBlade 11:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) To whoever undid my edit to the notes section. Why? I put it there because I was just playing through and observed Skrappy (as a pup) going ninja on a wild skag whelp that followed me through crazy earl's fence. You could try confirming or denying these things before you decide to undo edits. : / Iplas 02:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : your edit was undone by WarBlade a sysop of the BL wiki for use of pronouns, namely the word "you", not for wrong info. Please do not use pronouns when editing an artical page. Try to write in the third person. Also please read the trivia policy, before adding to the trivia sections. If you cant find it just ask and someone will direct you to it. Thanks. 02:20, October 8, 2011 (UTC) : I apologize then, I didn't see that in the reason for reverting, and I assumed that was the case. : I guess I might as well read the Trivia Police that you mentioned, could you direct mt to it? Iplas 02:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Please see here for your answer. 02:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC)